The Best Husband Money Can Buy
by ACloudyForecast
Summary: Sheena is the richest girl in Scotland. After her father dies, she needs to find herself a husband in order to get her full inheritance. The best way to get everything she wants is to get Ewan, a man said to be the personification of Scotland, to marry her. There is no way he'll say no! (Not a Scotland/OC story)


The Best Husband Money Can Buy

Onesided Scotland/OC

Sheena is the richest girl in Scotland. After her father dies, she needs to find herself a husband in order to get her full inheritance, which she wants in order to keep her money-hungry sister from getting any. The best way to get everything she wants is to get Ewan, a man said to be the personification of Scotland, to marry her. There is no way he'll say no!

Author's Notes: I'm just going to put this here and see what happens...

* * *

A sleek black limousine sped through the Scottish country side, expertly navigating the winding and treacherous roads.

Sheena Kentigerna, a beautiful young woman, sat in the back, a frown on her lusciously red lips. Her spiky red hair that was normally free, hanging over her shoulders, was instead pulled back into a ponytail, showing off the pale skin of her delicate neck. Bangs covered her right eye, as her left, a sullen cobalt blue, stared at the passing scenery.

Her outfit consisted of a short black dress that reach her mid thighs, the straps thin and loose over her shoulders and across her back. On her feet were her favourite black leather boots that reached to her knees. A red ruby necklace hung around her neck, matching the colour of her fingerless gloves made of leather and lace on her hands. Her ears had several pieces, all silver hoops.

She was wearing her favourite outfit as it was indeed a special occasion. She needed to be at her best.

Although the occasion was special, it wasn't exactly joyous. Very little in her life was worth celebrating.

A few days ago she had just attended the funeral of her father. She wasn't all that close to him. He wanted sons, he got two daughters instead. He wasn't exactly the most loving of parents. Her mother died giving birth to her, which was the reason why her father and her older sister, Effie, resented her.

She didn't get along with her sister, either. But who did? It came with the territory of being the daughters of the richest man in all of Scotland. Maybe even Europe. But she never believed that her sister resented her so much that she would go out of her way to change their father's will.

The only way for Sheena to get what was rightfully hers was to get married. By her 17th birthday. Which was next week.

It wasn't that much of an ordeal, really. She had her pick of any man in Scotland. Even the married ones, if she felt inclined to. But the demand made her furious nonetheless. She was an independent girl. She didn't need a man in her life. She didn't trust men. They were simply for playing with. Nothing more.

What was worse, though, was that she had to prove that she married for love, not for money. What a ridiculous concept. She doesn't know anything about love. She never experienced it. Lust was no problem. But love? Simply didn't exist. No girl could survive on love alone.

So she had to find a man suitable for her. A man that could excite her. A man who could match her sass and fiery spirit. A man who would be willing to do anything and everything for her.

Most importantly, he had to look good on her arm.

And there was only one person suitable for such a title - Ewan Somerled.

He had ties to the royal family. He was an aloof and secluded man. And more importantly, he was sexy and mysterious enough to pass off as her husband. Sheena was a popular girl. Every day she had numerous suitors vying for her attention. But she knew they were only interested in her body and money. They cared nothing for her heart.

So, she locked her heart away. She knew she would never marry for love. But that didn't mean she didn't want a husband that would set her body on fire with a sensual touch. Wild, sexual flings were all that mattered. Anyone who tried to get to her heart was immediately locked out.

But Ewan was someone that could excite her. He was a complete mystery. And was dark and dangerous. Absolutely thrilling. Some say that he was even the personification of Scotland.

And Sheena had the nickname "Spirit of Scotland."

So a marriage between them only made sense.

"We've arrived, Ms Kentigerna," her chauffeur announced.

"Whatever," Sheena muttered as she opened the door and got out herself. She didn't need her driver to open the door for her.

Smoothing out her dress, Sheena looked at the large Scottish estate before her. It was grand, that was certain. But it was so old. Lucky she'll have her own estate to live in after she gets her inheritance. She couldn't see herself living here long-term.

The doors to the estate opened and an elderly man stepped out. He was the butler, obviously, as he placed a hand over his chest and bowed. "Ms Sheena Kentigerna, I presume?"

"Of course," Sheena answered, walking over to him with a confident sway of her hips. "I haven't kept Mr Ewan Somerled waiting, have I?"

The man made no attempt to answer her question. He straightened and gave her an insultingly plain look. "This way if you will."

Sheena rolled her eyes, but followed nonetheless. She was used to the cold, blank treatment. It was just one of the ways the men in her life would treat her. They would either worship the ground she walked on or gave her the cold shoulder because they were intimidated by her.

Walking down a long corridor that was lined with old art and ancient war relics; they finally came to the high ceiling dining room.

Sitting at one end of the long table, with his feet up on the table, a smoking cigarette perched between his lips was an exceptionally handsome man. His hair was a bright red, his eyes a vivid green. He wore mostly black with a white dress top. Thick leather boots adorned his feet and full leather gloves on his hands.

He was no doubt Ewan. His presence alone was enough to send a spark of passion down Sheena's spine.

Lifting a hand to his cigarette, he pulled it away from his lips and blow out a puff of smoke as Sheena boldly stepped into the room. His eyes were narrowed and focused. No doubt he liked what he saw.

Good, Sheena smirked. Seducing him into compliance won't be a chore.

"What do you want?"

"There's no need to be so rude," Sheena immediately quipped as she pulled out a chair and sat down, crossing her legs.

"Hm?" Ewan took a long drag of his cigarette. "I am simply asking a question. How is that rude?"

Sheena rolled her eyes again. "Your tone of voice is what's rude," she retorted sharply, as though the answer was obvious.

"You came here to give a lesson in manners, did ya?" Ewan drawled, his voice so thickly Scottish that was rather annoying. "Not interested. Say what you came here to say or get out. I have better things to do with my time."

Not put off by his rude behaviour, Sheena leaned forward in her seat. Although she dreaded what she had to say next, it was necessary. "I have a small favour to ask of you."

"Oh?" Ewan muttered. "Go on."

Sheena bit back a smirk. She knew he would be interested. All a she had to do was make it out that he was going to be her knight in shining armour. Play on his masculinity. Make him think he'll be her hero.

Men were so simple to manipulate.

"My father has passed recently," Sheena said, her voice sombre and serene. "As you know, my father is a rich and powerful man. But, unfortunately, my wretched sister has changed his will. In order for me to gain my inheritance, I need to find a suitable husband."

"Marriage of convenience, hm?" Ewan snorted. "How original."

"This is very urgent," Sheena insisted, frowning deeply that Ewan didn't immediately offer his sympathy and assistance. He was supposed to fuss over her, asking how she was coping and offer some kind of assistance. "My sister will gain everything if I do not get married. My sister cared nothing for our father."

"Not like you," Ewan muttered as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"…My relationship with my father was strained at the best of times, I will admit," Sheena said through gritted teeth. "But I need this inheritance far more urgently than Effie does."

Again Ewan snorted as he snuffed out his cigarette on the edge of the table. "Fascinating. Truly," he muttered as he reached into his jacket to pull out another cigarette and a lighter. "But what does it have to do with me?"

"Let it sink in," Sheena snapped at him, becoming annoyed and impatient with his total lack of sympathy and empathy for her.

"Ah," Ewan said as he bit the cigarette between his lips and lit it. He then took a slow drag, drawing out the stifling silence. "So you want me to be your husband, yes?"

"You're the only one suitable for such a thing," Sheena admitted, although it pained her to do so.

Ewan snorted and muttered something under his breath. "I don't really see how."

"What was that?" Sheena hissed at him.

Irritatingly, Ewan idly waved her off. "What do I get out of it?" he dared to ask.

"You get to marry me. Isn't that enough?" she asked, her frustrations deepening.

Yet another snort from the supposedly personification of Scotland. "Hardly."

Sheena was becoming increasingly annoyed with his attitude. "Are you saying, Mr Somerled, that you wish to take advantage of my predicament?" she demanded harshly.

"I am simply asking what I get out of the deal," Ewan retorted coolly. "Why should I marry you when you're the only one who benefits? A rather inconvenience on my part, really."

Sheena couldn't understand why he was being so difficult. She was hailed as the most beautiful woman in all of Scotland. Any man worth his salt would kill to be seen with her, let alone actually have the chance to marry her.

"Once I am married, I will have my rightful inheritance," Sheena said, obviously. "And as my husband, I will allow you to partake in some of it."

But only some of it. As long as he used the money to try and win her over to him for good.

"You're trying to buy me, then?" Ewan smirked around his cigarette. "What if I am not interested in money?"

Sheena had anticipated that Ewan would be a greedy, selfish bastard. There was only one option left.

"...I will give you a wedding night," she answered boldly.

Ewan abruptly barked out a sharp laugh. "You think so little of me then."

"One night is more than enough," Sheena retorted sternly. "I will be your wife, in every sense of the word, for one night only."

"Che. Pathetic," Ewan unexpectedly sneered as he removed his legs from the table, slamming the heavy boots onto the stone floor. "I have no desire or interest in a puny little lass like you. You cannot handle my world, wrench. You have no part in it."

Sheena sprung to her feet, absolutely outraged and furious. "How dare you-?!"

"If that will be all," Ewan said, rudely interrupting her as he climbed to his feet. "I have more important things to do with my time. Little 16 year-olds do not interest me."

This man was absolutely infuriating. Why was he making her feel such intense lust for him? Why was he setting her body aflame with red hot desire?

"I see," Sheena murmured, a flicker of understanding in her gaze. "You're afraid of me."

Ewan puffed on his cigarette. "Oh?"

"You're afraid that if I get close to you, you will fall in love with me," Sheena stated as she slowly lifted her hand and pulled the tie from her hair, allowing the rebellious strands to fall seductively over her shoulders. "Isn't that it, Mr Somerland?"

She expected him to slowly lower his cigarette before marching over to her, pulling her abruptly into his arms before kissing her with such heated passion, that her toes would curl.

However, instead, Ewan pulled the cigarette away from his lips and laughed. Long and loud. As if he had just seen and heard the funniest thing he had ever witnessed in his entire life. He was still chuckling as he snubbed out the cigarette and brushed back the hair from his forehead.

"I see," he snorted as he smirked cruelly at her. "You see me as a challenge to you. Someone you can tame and meld to your will."

Sheena glared at him with defiance. "Then marry me to prove me wrong."

"That large head of yours is so mixed up there, lassie," Ewan said with a sense of morbid humour in his expression. "You marry someone because you love them. You don't marry someone to prove that you don't."

Suddenly his mood got very dark, very quick. The next thing she knew she had a hand around her throat, lifting her up off the ground, her toes deftly touching the floor. She gasped and immediately began clawing at Ewan's arm. Her mind went blank when Ewan pulled her closer.

"You are such a pathetic little human. Do you really think you're strong enough to handle a country like me?" Ewan hissed at her, his eyes a deep, venomous green, his breath like smoke and ale. "Get out of my sight."

Just as Sheena thought she wouldn't be able to hold on anymore, Ewan let go of her. She staggered back to get away from him, her mind numb with shock. She wanted to scream, to fight back. But her body felt disoriented. Something wasn't right. There was something far, far too dangerous about Ewan.

She glanced over to Ewan's elderly butler, wondering why he wasn't helping a defenceless girl like her. Instead, all she got was a rather dull look. No pity. No sympathy. Not even a sense of fear for her safety.

"I will ensure that the limo is ready to go, shall I?"

A short and dismissive wave of Ewan's hand was enough answer for him. He bowed and left, closing the door behind him as he did so.

"If you're so desperate for money," Ewan said as he walked away from her, pausing to send her a harsh glance over his shoulder. "Marry some street rat off the street. I'm sure they will be more than willing to help."

"Fuck you!" Sheena managed to rebelliously bite out.

"Now now," Ewan continued to gaze menacingly at her, his teeth pearly white and sharp, the room taking on a rather dark presence. "Human's shouldn't fuck with countries like me."

* * *

Author's Note: ...I'm going to get such shit for this, aren't I?


End file.
